Regaining Her Life
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: sequel to Not Your Life. Kori is now living her own life and has some problems. With one visit from a lost love she's swept off her feet and tooked to the better life. StarRob, RaeBB, BeeCy. Plz read and review!
1. Flashbacks

**Regaining Her Life**

**By: I Laugh at ur Pain**

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

It's been 3 years since Kori left the Roth house in an ambulance.

**Flashback:**

"Mama we're gonna have to take you in for questions and we'll have doctors check you out," a man said. He was sitting next to the door.

"Alright," was all Kori said. She was still looking out the window at the fading house.

**End Flashback: **

Kori was now working at a strip club – bar. She makes her living as a waitress and sometimes danced for money. She lives in an apartment about 20 minutes away from the bar. She has a black and red motorcycle, she never really got tired of the rush she got when riding on one.

As Kori drove up to Rachel's house and then had another flashback.

**Flashback:**

"If I had know that wasn't her… she wouldn't be leaving us and she would still be here."

**End Flashback:**

Kori parked her motorcycle and walked up the drive way. She took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. A little girl about 3 years old answered the door.

"Hello. Is Rachel home?" Kori asked looking down at the little girl. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of purple in them.

"Mommy there is a lady here asking for you!" the little girl yelled down the hall. Rachel walked around the same corner Kori and Richard had lasted talked and then started to run.

"Kori!" Rachel yelled before hugging Kori.

"Hey Rachel," Kori said smiling.

"Why haven't you called?" Rachel asked pulling away from Kori.

"I've been busy," Kori said.

"Well come in. I want to hear about what you've been doing," Rachel said letting Kori in.

"I met your beautiful daughter," Kori said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh you met Danielle," Rachel said coming back out with some tea.

"Yea, she has purple in her eyes," Kori said taking her tea.

"I know. So why did you chose to come back now?" Rachel asked looking at Kori before sipping her tea.

"I've been having flashbacks. In my dreams, when I'm at work, and 5 minutes before now. I don't know what it means," Kori said putting down her tea before she started to cry.

"Kori calm down. What were they about?" Rachel asked holding Kori.

"They were about Richard," Kori said looking up at Rachel.

"Kori you need to talk to him," Rachel said.

"You don't understand. He said he loved me! He asked me to live with him! I said no!" Kori yelled still crying.

"Oh my god Kori. Is that why you never came to visit?" Rachel asked Kori.

"Yes. I didn't want to have to face him," Kori said and her tears slowed.

"This is why you're having flashbacks. Because Richard is on you mind you're having flashbacks of the last time you saw him," Rachel said.

"Everytime I dream about him, he's always hurt," Kori said before she had another flashback.

**Flashback:**

"Why are you acting like this? Please come live with me… I love you."

"Richard I can't. I just need to live my own life."

**End Flashback:**

"Make it stop!" Kori screamed holding her hands to her head.

"Kori the only way you're ever going to stop this is if you see Richard," Rachel said.

"I Don't want him to have to ask me again. I just can't do it," Kori said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked Kori ad she put on her helmet.

"I'm going back to work," Kori said before opening the door and walked outside. She started up her bike right when Richard stepped outside.

**Flashback:**

"It's not my baby to take care of."

"Why don't you live with me?"

"I can take care of myself."

**End Flashback:**

"Kori there he is! Go talk to him!" Rachel yelled over the roar of the engine. Kori blinking back tears and looked over to Rachel and then back to Richard.

"I can't," Kori said before driving away. Richard came walking over to Rachel.

"I'm sorry she said no," Rachel said leaving a very puzzled Richard.

**So yea that's the 1st chapter. There are only 4 chapters to this story, but there is another sequel!!! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. A Bar

**Chapter 2: A Bar**

Richard went back to his house contemplating what Rachel had said to him.

**Flashback:**

"I'm sorry she said no."

**End Flashback:**

"Who was she talking about?" Richard asked himself out loud.

"Who was who talking about?" Abby asked from behind the couch. (Abigail is now like 4 and Ryan is 3)

"Don't worry about it. Abby would you mind going to Danielle's house for a little bit?" Richard asked sitting down next to his daughter.

"What about Ryan?" Abigail asked looking over at her dad.

"I'm sure John wouldn't mind having somebody to play with," Richard said smiling.

"Ok, I guess I could go play with my bestest friend," Abby said smiling.

"Ok, I guess I'll go call her," Richard said tickling Abby before he walked over to the door.

"Hey Rachel," Richard said.

"Oh hi. Listen I' sorry about what I said," Rachel said.

"Forget about it. Can you watch Abby for a few hours?" Richard asked cutting Rachel off.

"Um sure. Can I ask why?" Rachel asked him.

"I just need to be alone," Richard said running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"Ok I'll come and get her," Rachel said before hanging up.

"Hey Richard," Karen said from the other line.

"Hi Karen. Are you busy today?" Richard asked her.

"No, why? Do you need me to do something for you?" Karen asked.

"Yea, can you watch Ryan for a little bit?" Richard asked.

"Sure. I'll come and pick him up in 5 minutes," Karen said before hanging up.

"Ryan, Aunty Karen is going to e here in a little bit so you can play with John. So get whatever you want to bring and be down here in 5 minutes," Richard yelled up the stairs.

"Same goes for you," Richard said pointing to Abigail before she ran up the stairs giggling. Somebody knocked on the door,

"Come in," Richard yelled from the couch.

"Hey Richard," Rachel said as she stepped inside.

"Hey Rachel," Richard said.

"Abigail, Aunty Rachel is here," Richard yelled over his shoulder.

"Where's Ryan?" Rachel asked.

"Upstairs getting his things," Richard said before Ryan came running down the stairs.

"Daddy, Aunty Karen is here," Ryan said looking out the open door.

"Alright. See you in a bit," Richard said walking over to Ryan and hugging him.

"Hey Richard. Hey Rachel," Karen said taking Ryan's hand.

"Hey Karen. Thanks for taking Ryan for me," Richard said.

"No problem. See you in a bit," Karen said walking away with Ryan.

"So where are you really go to go?" Rachel asked as Abby ran out the door and over to the Roth House. (I call it the Roth house because I like to!)

"A bar," Richard said looking over at Rachel.

"Richard don't go and get wasted just because of what I said," Rachel said.

"It's not because of what you said," Richard said walking out the door.

"I just need time to think," Richard said locking the door once Rachel stepped out.

"Oh yea, and a bar is the perfect place to think," Rachel said watching Richard as he got on his motorcycle.

"I don't know when I'll be back so Abby might be sleeping over," Richard said starting his bike.

"Richard you can't just leave your kid at my door step!" Rachel yelled at Richard.

"I'm all alone and haven't had a date in three years! It's one day," Richard said shoving on his helmet and then driving away.

"Richard you dumb ass!" Richard yelled at him. She sighed and walked back to her house.

"I hope he doesn't try to find Kori " Rachel said before shutting the door.

**With Kori:  
**

"Kori get your ass out here!" the manager yelled for Kori. It was her sift on stage and she was running late.

"I'm coming!" Kori yelled running out onto the stage. There were guys everywhere, and they were hooting and hollering as Kori walked on stage and started dancing. They were wolves searching for food trying to get their hands on anything they could. Men were throwing money up on the stage and into the hat Kori had on earlier.

**With Richard:**

He stopped his motorcycle and took off her helmet. He was at the Dancing Beer Bottle. (I just thought up a name for the bar.) He walked in and looking at all the drunk males. He followed the eyes of the men and soon laid eyes on Kori.

Richard stood there and watching as Kori pulled off her shirt and all that was covering her chest was a black lace bra. Kori did some more dancing and then walked off stage. Richard ran over to the stage door, but was stopped when he was pushed back.

"No trespassing," the tall and buff African American said looking down at Richard.

"I'm Richard Grayson!" Richard yelled standing up.

"I need to see your ID," the man said. Richard pulled out his wallet and was soon surrounded by nearly naked woman.

"I heard you're single," a lady with long black said.

"Yea, but I' not here for you. I'm looking for Kori Anders," Richard said looking around the dressing room.

"That tramp? She's probably taking a shower. She makes the most money because of her body, but she hates every minute of it," the same lady said.

"Thanks," Richard said slipping her a 50 dollar bill and then walked over to the showers.

There was one shower running and Richard could see Kori's red hair. He ducked down low and started creeping over to her shower. He poked his head up,

"Boo!" he yelled before Kori screamed and wrapped her towel around her body.

"Hey Kori," Richard said looking down at her.

"Richard!" Kori screamed.

"So you work at a strip club- bar? I thought you could do better than that, "Richard said.

"Why are you here?" Kori asked looking at him.

"I missed you," Richard said pulling Kori close to him.

"I've missed you money," Kori said smiling.

"That can't be all you've missed about me," Richard said smirking.

"You're right. I've missed your motorcycle," Kori said trying to pull away, but Richard kept her in his grasp.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes," Richard said pulling her even closer to him.

"You're right, I've missed you," Kori said before she kissed him. Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so close he could feel her heart beat. Kori had her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair. They pulled away from eachother and Richard smiled.

"You might want to finish your shower," Richard said looking down at her towel that was only still around her body because he was holding her so close. The back had unrolled so he could see her bare back, but no lower.

"Will you wait for me?" Kori asked grabbing her town and putting it back down from where she took it from. She turned her head around and started to laugh. Richard was staring right at her butt with his mouth open.

"Will you wait for me?" Kori asked him again. Richard came back to earth and looking at Kori's face.

"I'll be right around the corner," Richard said pulling his eyes away from Kori and walking away. 15 minutes later Kori came out in jean shorts, a purple tang top, and white flip flops.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Richard asked looking at what Kori was wearing.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Kori said walking towards the door. Richard followed and was soon once again surrounded by women.

"Where are you going?" the same lady with long black hair asked Richard.

"With her and away from you," Richard said pushing her way through. He took hold of Kori's hand and she pulled him out of the group.

"Thanks," Richard said.

"I want to spend time with you and that's just what I'm going to do," Kori said smiling. Kori let go of his hand and walked away. Soon the sound of motorcycles could be heard through out the town as Richard and Kori drove away.

**5 pgs long!! It was 9 pgs in my notebook! This is my longest chapter yet!!! Plz review!!! **

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. Gift That Will Last Forever

**Chapter 3: Gift That Will Last Forever**

So Kori and Richard went and had fun. They were finally together and happy, but there was more to come. Much more…

"Richard it's almost time and we still don't have a tree!" Kori yelled from her bathroom. She was curling her hair and getting ready for the Christmas party they were throwing that night.

"They said it would be here before 7:30!" Richard yelled back to Kori from his bathroom down the hall. Kori stepped out of her bathroom and walked down the hall.

"How do I look?" Kori asked spinning around in a circle.

"You look great," Richard said and then gave her a peck on the lips. Kori was wearing a long dark green dress and matching high heels. Her dress had gold sparkles on it. Her hair had small ringlets of curls in it. She was wearing a soft red color lip stick and a light brown eye shadow that was hard to see.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," Kori said smiling and then she ran downstairs when the door bell rang.

"Richard the tree is here!" Kori yelled up the stairs. 5 men walked in holding a huge tree with them.

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Richard yelled from his bathroom and was soon downstairs.

"Alright we need it in the ball room," Richard said leading the men into the huge ball room. The ceiling was hard to see because it was at least 4 stories tall. The men placed the tree down and took out a clip board.

"Sigh here," the man said handing a pen to Richard. Richard signed his name and then the men left.

"Kori can you put the star on the tree while I go get Rachel?" Richard asked walking to the door.

"Sure," Kori said taking the star and then flying into the air. Kori placed the star on the top of the tree and then laded on the ground just as Rachel walked in.

"So you need some help?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Hey Rachel. Can you put the lights up?" Kori asked taking out the ordainments. About 20 minutes later the lights and ordainments were up and the tree was alive.

"10 minutes! Kori go get the food! Rachel get the drinks!" Richard yelled running upstairs. He came back downstairs and plugged in the lights. Lights were everywhere! Lights were hanging from the ceiling, walls, stairs, everywhere! He turned off the lights and the Christmas lights lit the room.

"Let the party begin," Richard said opening the door and people poured into the room. Christmas music was playing and people were talking and dancing. Everybody was loving Christmas Eve… except for Kori.

"Why aren't you in there enjoying the party?" Richard asked walking over to Kori. She was upstairs out on the huge balcony looking out to the ocean.

"I don't feel like it," Kori said looking up at the stars.

"Kori what's wrong?" Richard asked drawing her emerald eyes from the stars.

"Everyday I question why I'm here," Kori said looking down.

"Like why you came to earth?" Richard asked.

"No… why I'm here. Why am I living in this wonderful house with Richard Grayson, the hottest playboy in Gothem?!" Kori yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

"Do you feel you don't belong here?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I'm just your girlfriend, but I'm living with you," Kori said looking at Richard.

"Then let me change that," Richard said getting down on his knee.

"Kori will you marry me?" Richard asked pulling out a 3 diamond ring.

"Oh my god. Yes," Kori said crying. Richard stood up and wrapped his arms around Kori's waist.

"Merry Christmas," Richard said before e captured Kori's lips in a passionate kiss as fireworks went off.

**I know fireworks is for New Years, but they're rich! So who really cares if there's fire works? Thanks to everybody that reviewed and there's one more chapter to come! Part epilog, part A.N. Plz review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
